The invention relates to an opening device for cans. More particularly, the invention relates to a device on a can, for creating an opening for dispensing the contents of the can.
Conventional can opening devices have several limitations. Typically, they have a tab, attached to the can with a rivet. The tab has a lever portion, and an opener portion. Operation of the can opener requires a person to use their fingernail to pry up the lever portion a sufficient distance to allow them to grip the tab and open the can. Broken fingernails, and aching fingers can result, especially when several cans must be opened. Many people simply lack the strength and dexterity to open these cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,030 to Newton, discloses a hand-held fulcrum type can opener.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,201 to Keiji, discloses a pop-top can lid of a type using a pull tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,929 to Muller-Kuhn et al., discloses a pop-top lid that is mounted for slidably moving along the edges of a preformed opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,313 to Gardner, discloses a finger tip mounted opener, which has a flattened portion for engaging a tab on a beverage can, for opening the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,260 discloses an opener tool, for easing operation of standard opener tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. D306,124, discloses a beverage opener tool.
While these units may be suitable for their intended purposes, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereafter disclosed.